Zakaarai Church
The Zakaarai Church, also known as the Zealot's Calling, is a military order originally founded by Vindicators and Anchorites who chose to remain in Argus to engage the Burning Legion in holy war after having heeded the Prophet Velen's vision. The specific time in history is not made certain, but by today the order is expected to be among the oldest, some 10,000 years old or so. Originally it was founded by the pure eredar people, but the order now contains members of all races, with humans, trolls, blood elves, and draenei having more prominence in the ranks. Zakaar is a draenic(new eredun) word for 'faithful in action', with a context that focuses on one who fights for his faith. Since Vindicators were considered peacekeepers by role, the Zakaarai would be considered war dogs. When there's a martial need to resolve the evils of the world, particularly the Burning Legion and also the Twilight's Hammer, the Zakaarai would rise up as an army to contend against those threats. Characteristics The Zakaarai Church is similar to that to most priest or knightly orders except that they tend to show more of the characteristics of a secret society. At a glance, membership consists of only those who are of Good alignment, but not all who are of Good alignment can accept the Zealot's Call. It takes great feats of faith in what is Good in order to accept the mantle of a Zealot. In this way, membership is favored by Paladins and Priests, but this includes not a few Warriors, Hunters, and even Magi. Given that Zealots draw their unique power from the Light, those who are given to shamanism, druidism, or infernalism usually don't apply given that they don't recognize the Light easily in those paths. The main mission of the order is to stamp out any and all forces of Evil of substantial measure. Agents of the undead, demons and their cultists, and ill-aligned dragons and their cultists are sworn enemies. To that effect, all Zakaarai are in unity regardless of race or class. In organization, there are various chapter houses across Azeroth where Zakaarai assemble to worship the Light and discuss matters of importance. The Zakaarai Church is also completely neutral to the Alliance and the Horde and are not involved with Alliance-Horde conflicts. Also, while Zealots may choose to enlist their service to their faction, it is forbidden in the order to combat another Zakaar regardless of race in any pretense to include Alliance-Horde conflicts. Leadership and rank structure is devoid in the Zakaarai Church: everyone is responsible for themselves with oversight. Within the various chapter houses or meeting places set in place, the longest-tenured are usually appointed to become elders or headmen(much like that of a village) over the rest to ensure that they are properly guided both collectively and individually. While Zakaarai may come from various backgrounds, various socioeconomic classes, and various levels of fame and prestige, all Zakaarai are equal in unity for the cause of Good. Initiation into the order is relatively simple: a trustworthy and obedient desire to vanquish Evil is usually what is demanded. Trials vary by different chapter houses: one that is in troll country would require one certain task than one that is in human country. Commonly, the task of defeating an Evil being, particularly a superior one, is what would be required from a true Zakaar. A test of faith, will, and ability is assessed in the attempt to defeat something that others would shy away from on their own. Attributes of a Zakaar Zakaar have few distinct abilities beyond the scope of his/her own class, feats, and disciplines. However, because of their true devotion to the Light, the Light empowers them to go beyond their own limits and enhance their abilities. At a glance, a Zakaar deals a measure of Holy damage to their attacks, and receives healing from Holy magic. The effects of such are more dramatically pronounced by Paladins and Priests, but other classes find like suitable enhancements. Zakaarai are usually trained in the idea of self-excellence, not for personal vainglory but to truly do what one can to further Good. Whether they fight alone or fight with other likeminded companions, there are few things who can withstand them. However as a weakness, the path of the Zakaarai is often a perilous one since the calling involves fighting greater foes of Evil that the vast majority of Good folk would wilt instantly by, and as a result, the Zakaarai can be peerless in shouldering that burden. Many Zakaarai have perished, particularly by Deathwing's most powerful cohorts during the recent Cataclysm. But no matter how hopeless it seems, the Call would always remain to answer the worst forms of Evil. Zakaarai are relatively quiet and unannounced in life: no special titles are awarded to them. A human lord of Stormwind, a blood elf enchanter, a draenei miner, and a commoner troll fisherman are the same as they are when they become Zakaarai and are one and the same as Zakaarai. History The Zakaarai Church are only known in times of major conflict, since in times of peace they are inactively reserved to their own persons and matters. The Zakaarai Church as a whole has been checked in their victories and defeats, given the nature of their mission. The Zakaarai Church ultimately failed to stop the pretensions of the Burning Legion on Argus and have failed to protect the draenei on Draenor from the same, but they have also triumphed in the Scourge War and against the Twilight's Hammer cult during the Cataclysm. In the alternate timeline of Draenor, they have suffered corruption and betrayal from within their own ranks but have ultimately rallied back in preserving much of Shattrath City from the Burning Legion. The Zakaarai Church, whether they win or lose in battle, make an importance difference in the outcome of events, and the consequence of their actions are felt within the nations that beheld them. Quirelezepli the Highlander, while not a true majordomo figure, was ultimately the most notable person who ensured the Zakaarai Church would grow in Azeroth and later in alternate Draenor when he was promoted to Exarch. Category:Draenei Organizations Category:Draenei Category:Churches Category:Zakaarai Church